Dare The DGrayman Stars!
by sandfan7
Summary: DARE!DARE!DARE! I Rurue702 challenge YOU to dare the stars about ANYTHING yaoi.yuri and straight are all accepted!
1. Chapter 1

Dare the stars!!!!!!

Rated t

Dedicated to… MY BESTEST FRIEND EVA!!!!

Summary- your vote! Prepare to humiliate and utterly kill any reputations on d. gray man!

I DON'T OWN IT!!!!

Rurue702 steps out from behind a curtain.

Rurue- welcome fell d. man fans to a first ever dare challenge!!!! Please welcome my co- host the annoying demon that won't leave my head Roy!

*a boy with red hair walks onstage*

Roy- your very strange… well as rue said this is a 'dare the cast game!' from your replies we will decide what torture will insure!

Rurue- thank you co-host! Now, let's get so requests in! Oh! We have one from my little brother!

*rue takes out a piece of paper*

Rurue- alright let's see… it says… dear Rurue, I want to see Lavi in a girl scout outfit doing the Macarena! P.s. mom says clean your room!

Roy-*sweat drops* wouldn't kill you to clean once in a while… Oh! Rurue forgot to mention that yaoi, Yuri, and straight dares are allowed!

*from backstage* Lavi- I didn't sign up for this!!!!!!!

Rurue- yes you did it's in the contract!!!!!

Allen- Lavi just do it!!!!!

Rurue- listen to the beansprout you idiot!!!!

*Rurue drags Lavi onto the stage in a Girl Scout outfit and even the beret*

*Rurue- there… was that so CENCORED hard!?!?

*Roy pulls out his ipod* Roy- Ready?

Lavi-*sighs* just…just do it…

*Rurue steps out wearing a bunny girl costume* Rurue- let er rip!

Lavi- what are you doing!?!?

Rurue- o please! I never said you were doing it alone!

*Roy starts the music and Lavi and Rurue start dancing*

Allen- kanda? Please tell me your getting this on camera!

Kanda- beansprout of course I'm getting it!

a/n- please review to get your dare accepted! P.s. if you want to know what I look like look on my profile! Flames will be used to cook kanda's soba! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Dare the DGM stars!!!!!

Rated T

Sandfan7

Rurue: o-K!!!! Who wants to say the disclaimer????

Linali, kanda, Allen, lavi, and komui: you're Kidding right?

Roy: * sighs* fine! I'll say it! Rurue doesn't own DGM!!!! GOT THAT HOSHINO?!?!?!

Rurue- ALRIGHTY!!!!! LET US SCARE SMALL CHILDREN!!!!!

Lavi- I SECOND THAT!!!!!

Allen- O.O Why did we agree to be on this show again????

Kanda- *glares* she gave lavi a cookie and threatened to place those photo shopped images of us on you tube.

Linali- *confused* images? Nii-san told me it made us all special. WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME NII-SAN!?!?!

Komui-hides behind plant* BECAUSE I WUV YOUUUUUUUU!!!!!! Now! Let the show begin!!!

Rurue702 walks onto the stage

Rurue702- I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!! *gets shot* OW! MY ARM!!! WHO THE BLOODY *BLEEP!* GAVE KANDA A GUN!?!?!

*kanda secretly hands gun back to roy*

Rurue- TT3TT alright! Let's get started!!!! First up! From my friend on deviantart! It says….

Dear Rurue,

I dare you to lock kanda and allen into a closet while Allen's wearing a French made costume. P.s. GIVE ME BACK !!!!!!

Rurue- -_- eh heh heh… * sweat drops* i-I know nothing!!!!!

Roy- HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO YELL AT YOU FOR STEALING THAT WOMANS CROCODILE!?!?!?!

Rurue- err… m-moving on! Lenalee get Allen changed! Lavi! Lock kanda in the closet!

Lavi- MAM YES MAM!!!!! *grabs kanda*

Kanda- let go!!! * stabs lavi with mugen*

Lavi- HAHA!!! OW!!! Good thing I came prepared!!!* grabs clorophorm and places over kanda's mouth.

Kanda- MMMPH!?!?! * falls asleep instantly*

Lavi- * chucks kanda into nearby closet*

Roy- We don't cover life insurance lavi!

Lavi- 0.o oops…

Linali comes out dragging allen in a French made costume and throws allen in the closet with kanda.

Roy- we'll check on them later. Now next dare is… make Linali b**** slap her brother?

Rurue- haha!!!!

Komui- my precious Linali would never!!!!!

Rurue- '.' O reeeeeeally???? LINALI!!!!!! KOMUI STOLE YOUR COOKIE!!!!

Linali- WHAT?!?!?!

Komui- *anime tears in his eyes* I was so hungreyyyyyyy!!!!!

Linali- THAT WAS MY SPECIAL COOKIE!!!!!! DIE NII-SAN!!!! * slaps komui*

Komui- NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!*flys out window*

Rurue- 0.0 oooooo…kkkk….

Roy- I'm gonna check on allen and kanda….

Allen- AH! It's stuck! Kanda get it out!

Kanda- fuck no moyashi!

Allen- ah!ah!

Kanda- fuck your tight…

Lavi and roy listened with severe nosebleeds…

Roy- isn't that I dunno illegal?

Lavi- no. but I think the hidden video camera we put in there is…

REVIEW PWEEZ!!!!! And please give me more ideas!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Dare the dgm stars!!!!

Pg-13

Warning-…wait what?

Disclaimer- rurue- OOOOOOO KKKAAANNNNDDDAAA!!!!!

Kanda- no.

Rurue- don't disobey your masta!!!!

Kanda- You're not my master!!!! You're not anyone's master except Roy!!!!

Rurue- thank you for the disclaimer kanda!

Kanda- DAMNIT!!!!

Roy- -.- let's just begin before we have an 'accidental' death.

Rurue-FINE FINE FINE!!!!!!!! Jeez… Stop pressuring me!

Roy- warning- we are not responsible for lawsuits, burning your neighbors truck, red neck jokes, kanda in a panda costume doing the Macarena-

Kanda- WHAT?!?!

Roy-(continued) rurue being a complete idiot and torching Allen, lavi's bi polar attitude, komui's medical bills, linali on PMS, me and my gun, randomly *bricking* people, or what ever happens to the reader while reading this fanfic.

Rurue- Roy you talk too much

Rurue- welcome fellow dgm nerds!!!!*get's bricked by nerds* TT3TT ow…

Roy- 0.0 I warned you. O well. Well, thank you to the people who have reviewed! You saved me from being locked in a closet for all eternity!!!!

Rurue- yah yah boo frickety hoo! Let's move onto the show! We have a dare from angel girl 90 to have kanda dress up like a giant panda and to the panda dance!!!

Kanda- WHAT?!?!

Rurue- *very, very, evil aura* dooooo iiiiit….

Kanda- No.

Rurue- fine then. LINALI!!!!! GET KANDA IN A GIANT KANDA COSTUME AND I'LL BYE YOU A GIANT COOKIE!!!!!!!

Linali-*comes out of no where foaming at the mouth* COOOOOOOOOKKKKKIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kanda- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Roy- LAAAAAVVVVIIII HIDE MEEEEE!!!!!!

Lavi- into the bomb shelter!!!! * Roy and Lavi hide in the bomb shelter*

Rurue- feh! Wimps!

Linali- DONE!!!! ME WANT COOKIE NOW!!!!

Rurue- fine here* hands linali giant cookie*

Kanda- *wearing a giant panda suit* I bloody hate you…

Rurue- sing twinkle twinkle panda-CHAN!!!!

Kanda- I hate contracts

*sings twinkle twinkle little star in Japanese*

Lavi- how can we make fun of you if we don't know what your saying!?!?!

Kanda- feh! That's the point you stupid rabbit!

Roy- *get's bricked* WHAT THE F-----!?!?

Lavi- *get's bricked* ow!!!!!

Allen- * hiding up in the ceiling with a brick gun 5000* LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!!!!!

Tyki- did allen just admit that kanda and him are dating???

Lavi- did you just spontaneously appear out of nowhere???

Tyki- yes, yes I did * kiss Lavi full on the lips*

Rurue- aaaaaaannnnnddddd!!!!! That was a dare for mister cackles!!!

Roy- giving allen a brick gun? * get's bricked again* OW!!!!

Rurue- no you dumb a--!!!! Make Lavi spontaneously appear and kiss Lavi!!! Jeez… why are you my co-host again?

Roy-… I have dimples?

Rurue-… WELL THAT'S OUR SHOW!!!! REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ALLEN AND WISH TO SAVE HIS LIIIIIFE!!!!!

Allen- OH MY GOD!!!! SHE'S GOT A GUN!!!!!


End file.
